


When you get what you want, but not what you need.

by aussxpunks



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, F/M, M/M, One shot.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour l'amour, que même enfant nous pouvions tomber amoureux... C'était surement leur cas à eux aussi non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you get what you want, but not what you need.

_Louis et Harry. Harry et Louis. Ils se connaissaient depuis... Oh, depuis leur plus tendres enfances, ils étaient rentrés à l'école ensemble. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient tout partagé. Aussi bien leur goûtés de leur premières années en maternelle que leur fous rires à l'école primaire. Ils se connaissaient de long en large, chaque défaut, chaque qualités, chaque tic, chaque toc, chaque particularité... Ils se connaissaient par coeur, ils pourraient très bien réciter -en détails- la vie de l'autre les yeux fermés, comme une poésie, la plus belle des histoires. Tout avait commencé lors de leur arrivé en petite section, cette douce époque où n'importe quel enfant ne veut pas quitter sa mère, car la chaleur de ses bras est tellement réconfortante. On se sentait en danger loin d'elle, mais aussi une fois qu'on a gouté aux plaisirs des années merveilleuses que sont la maternelle et bien on ne veut plus la quitter. Rester des heures assit à une table, à colorier, jouer à la poupée ou tout simplement profiter de ses amis lorsqu'on ne sait pas encore ce que le vie nous réserve. Il y avait donc Harry, un petit garçon bouclé aux yeux verts d'un éclat magnifique qui était plutôt calme, assit à une table près du bureau de la maîtresse, il attendait. Quoi? Il ne savait pas encore. Puis vint Louis, un beau petit garçon qui lui avait des yeux bleus transperçant, envoutants comme l'Océan. Il lâcha la main de sa mère puis s'enfuit au fond de la classe, Harry le regardait depuis le début, il semblait mal à l'aise mais ne disait rien. Au fond il avait envie de crier ou de pleurer mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Alors que d'autres élèves faisaient leur apparition, Harry lui descendit de sa chaise, ses pieds touchant enfin le sol avant d'aller vers ce fameux garçon qui l'intriguait tant, Louis. Il s'assit à coté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que le mécheux releva la tête. Surprit que quelqu'un fasse enfin attention à lui, qu'on se soucis de sa petite personne. Le bouclé prononça alors une phrase que Louis ne s'attendait pas à entendre du tout._

 

_**\- Tu veux être mon ami ?** _

__

_Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Harry satisfait sourit avant de le prendre par la main et de l'emmener au fond de la salle de classe où se trouvait des caisses en plastiques, il en tira une de l'étagère grâce à ses petites mains et en sortit des animaux de toutes sortes. Il en prit deux, il tendit un d'eux à Louis qui après un moment d'hésitation l'accepta._

_**\- Toi tu seras le lion et moi le dinosaure d'accord ?** _

__

_Louis acquiesça tout en restant silencieux, Harry sortit ensuite plusieurs accessoires qu'ils pourraient ajoutés lorsqu'ils joueraient. Le mécheux le regardait surprit, il avait l'impression que son -à présent- nouvel ami connaissait les moindres recoins de la classe par coeur. Comme si il y était venu des tas de fois, comme si cette pièce était sa propre chambre. Mais ce qu'il le surprenait le plus c'était qu'il avait l'air plus intelligent que les autres et surtout beaucoup plus différent._

_**\- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup hein. Tu as peur de moi ?** _

_**\- N... Non.** _

_**\- Je ne mange pas les gens moi, je préfère le chocolat.** _

_**\- Comment tu t'appelles ?** _

_**\- Harry. Et toi?** _

_**\- Louis.** _

_**\- C'est joli comme prénom.** _

__

_Louis sourit pour la première fois, finalement il allait peut-être avoir des amis, et d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être devenus amis en peu de temps. Deux autres garçons aussi se trouvaient non loin d'eux, un petit métisse et un autre châtain, Harry les invita à se joindre à eux afin qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. Il leur donna des animaux en plastiques à eux aussi, c'était une sorte de cadeaux de bienvenue; un tigre et un ours. Tout les quatre réunis au fond de la classe, c'était beau. C'était la belle époque innocente. La jeunesse, l'amitié. La journée était passé à une vitesse effrayante, Louis se sentait tellement bien en la compagnie des trois autres garçons... Mais surtout de Harry. Oui, c'était le premier garçon, la première personne qui était venue vers lui. Tous les enfants attendaient maintenant avec une grande impatience l'arrivée de leurs mères, tout d'abord pour leur raconté leur magnifique ou terrible journée, le bouclé et le mécheux attendaient ensemble. Quand une femme brune très grande arriva, Harry se jeta alors dans ses bras, ça devait surement être sa mère; supposa Louis. La tristesse l'envahit alors qu'il pensait que son nouvel ami aller partir sans lui dire au revoir, mais non, il lâcha la main de la femme puis alla déposer un baiser sur la joue du mécheux._

_**\- Au revoir Louis, à demain...** Il sourit tendrement. **Eh, je t'aime plus que le chocolat.** _

__

_Ce fut sur ce chuchotement qu'ils se quittèrent, mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient heureusement pour eux.. Non, ils restèrent ensemble durant des années, où ils vécurent leur plus beaux moments. Ils n'avaient presque jamais eu de disputent, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, ils ne se quittaient pas. Non, jamais. Certaines personnes avait même pensé qu'ils étaient frères pour être aussi fusionnels mais non, ils étaient juste meilleurs amis. Ils se disaient tout, ils ne passaient pas un jour l'un sans l'autre. C'était également le cas pour leurs deux autres amis qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés, Zayn et Liam qui étaient de leur cotés inséparables aussi. Seulement à deux. C'était beau, magnifique... jusqu'au  jour où, en fin de collège, les parents de Louis avait dû  déménager pour le travail de son père. Lors du mois de Juin, le mécheux était venu annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle à son meilleur ami, qui au début avait cru à une blague mais voyant Louis fondre en larmes il se rendit compte que non. C'était très sérieux. Il le prit dans ses bras, autour de toutes ces personnes qui respiraient la joie de vivre, ça les écœuraient maintenant. Harry resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son meilleur ami, la tête au creux de son cou, alors qu'ils pleuraient. Ensemble.  
_

_**\- Tu ne peux pas partir Lou..** _

_**\- Je suis obligé, si je pouvais rester ici avec toi je le ferais mais...** **C'est  impossible, tu le sais.** _

_**\- Je veux pas te laisser t'en aller, ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer ainsi.** _

_**\- Je t'enverrais des sms tous les jours, je t'écrirais des lettres. Rien que pour toi Hazza... Rien que pour toi. Tu le sais.  
** _

_**\- Tu... Tu pars quand ?** _

_**\- Après les examens.** _

_**- Tu ne restes même pas pour les vacances d'été ?** _

_**\- Non Harry...** Dit-il alors que les pleures de son ami redoublaient. **Eh, regarde moi,** **tu as été, tu es et tu resteras ma plus belle rencontre d'accord? Ne l'oublies jamais Harry. Jamais, je compte sur toi. Mets toi dans le tête que personne ne pourras te remplacer, personne non.. Tu es comme mon frère, et je t'appartient et tu m'appartient. On est unis quoi qu'il arrive.** _

_**\- Je ne l'oublierais pas, promis.** _

__

_Malgré ça, ses pleures se faisaient de plus en plus déchirants pour le coeur de Louis, il le berçait doucement tout en jouant avec ses boucles. Ah, il ne pourrait jamais expliquer à quel point il aimait ses cheveux, c'était un trésor. Sa richesse. Rien qu'à lui; rien qu'à Louis. Les mains de Harry agrippaient le dos de son meilleur ami ainsi que son tee-shirt, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, il ne voulait pas le perdre... Et pourtant c'est ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Le mécheux pour le consoler et le rassurer, prit la tête du bouclé entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'espace d'un instant il s'y perdit. Il les adoraient, encore plus que ses cheveux. Harry afficha un grand et beau sourire alors que des gouttes salées s'échouaient dans son cou et que d'autres creusaient son visage. Louis passa son pouce sur une de ses joues en enlevant l'eau qui coulaient encore avant de venir y déposer un baiser.  Il était à lui et ça personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit._

_Mais ce qui fut le plus dur n'était pas l'annonce du départ mais le départ en lui même; Louis attendait avec sa dernière valise sur le quai, ses parents, sa soeur, Harry et ses parents à lui aussi, à ses cotés. Lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la gare, leur annonçant que le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver, le bouclé se jeta alors dans les bras de son meilleur ami, auparavant déjà collé à lui, tandis que les autres se disaient au revoir.  L'étreinte avait du paraître éternelle aux yeux des autres personnes présentes dans la gare mais pour Louis et Harry elle était beaucoup, beaucoup trop courte. Une poignée de seconde tout au plus, le plus jeune recommençait à pleurer ce qui provoqua une rafale de larmes également de la part de l'ainé. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de baiser que Louis avait déposé sur les joues de Harry ou inversement. Non, c'était inutile. Parce que ce n'était pas assez pour combler le vide une fois qu'il y aurait cette distance entre eux. Ce fut alors dans une dernière parole accompagné des lèvres du mécheux qui vinrent embrasser le coin de ses lèvres que Harry sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal et il aurait mal, il le savait. Mais ses mots le soignaient déjà._

_**\- Hazza... Je t'aime plus que le chocolat.** _

__

_Et ce fut sur cette phrase qu'il vit pour la dernière fois son magnifique visage. On venait de lui enlever une partie de sa vie, son éclat de soleil, son bonheur à lui. C'était inhumain et pourtant il partait, il s'éloignait et devenait presque invisible, il avait l'impression que Louis venait d'embarquer son coeur avec lui, dans sa fichue valise. On lui avait enlevé son Louis._

 

 

**_*    *    *_ **

 

 

Harry était aujourd'hui âgé de dix huit ans, il était en dernière année de lycée et comptait bien réussir ses études pour devenir ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être; peintre. Parce que Louis et lui voulaient le devenir, alors il s'était fait la promesse d'y arriver. Pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas oublié non, chaque jour il se parlait, chaque jour il lui manquait de plus en plus. Heureusement, Zayn et Liam l'avaient aidé à surmonter un peu tout ça, à ne pas s'enfoncer au plus bas lorsque Louis était partit. Le bouclé se répétait souvent qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance eux deux, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés et maintenant ils étaient en couple.. Depuis un peu plus d'un an. Harry les enviait vraiment, non il ne voulait pas être amoureux, mais être aux cotés de son meilleur ami ça oui. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs à part eux, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait d'autres amis aussi proches, seulement de vagues copains comme ça. Sans aucun sens. Il rentrait une fois de plus chez lui, blasé et fatigué de sa journée; une habitude, lorsqu'il tomba sur un sms qui fit exploser son coeur de joie. Il n'y croyait pas mais si... Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine, manquant de se casser la figure dans les escaliers puis trouva sa mère en pleine préparation d'un gâteau.

 

**\- Maman!**

**\- Oui Harold?**

**\- C'est Louis..**

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?**

**\- Il... Il va revenir maman! Il reviens!**

**\- Quoi... C... Comment ça?**

**\- Bah tiens lis ça!**

 

  **I** l lui donna le portable tout excité et heureux où elle put lire un message sur un fond jaune: 

 

  
☒ 16h21 : _**«**_ _Hazza, tu ne vas jamais me croire.. J'ai eu du mal à réaliser moi même d'ailleurs mais le contrat de mon père est fini et il a décidé de rentrer à la maison. C'est-à-dire ici, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Je reviens Harry, je serais de nouveau près de toi. Et cette  fois je ne t'abandonnerais plus, je te le jure. Fais toi beau, nous serons là dans deux semaines, bien que je pense que pour ton cas ce ne soit plus nécessaire. J'ai hâte!_ **»**

**E** lle releva le visage vers son fils qui attendait avec impatience sa réaction, mais elle ne fit paraître aucun signe d'émotion, elle lui dit simplement quelques mots qui amplifièrent sa joie. 

 

**\- Bon et bien va ranger ta chambre, faut qu'elle soit propre lorsqu'il sera là. C'est le vrai bazar là dedans.** _Sourit-elle, heureux pour lui._ **  
**

**\- Merci maman! Merci!**

Il lui embrassa la joue en reprenant son portable, il allait tout préparer pour le retour de Louis. Tout d'abord ranger sa chambre qu'il avait laissé en vrai capharnaüm depuis un moment, acheté le film favoris du mécheux, lui concocter un nid douillet. Quelque chose de beau, de magnifique même. Et ressortir un vieil album photos de toutes leurs années ensemble. Il allait tout reconstituer parce que ça devait être parfait.

Les deux semaines passèrent à une allure atroce, beaucoup trop longue à son goût mais c'était le jour J, enfin. Harry attendait à la gare avec ses parents, il attendait l'arrivée de l'homme qui avait changé sa vie il y a quatorze ans de cela à l'école maternelle. Il se souvenait de cette rencontre comme si c'était hier, tellement elle fut magique. Bizarrement, sans savoir pourquoi, il stressait. Son pied tapait au sol alors que le train commençait à desservir des gens, il allait descendre. Il regardait autour de lui alors que les gens passaient et repassaient dans tout les sens, aucune trace de Louis. C'est alors que des mains froides vinrent se poser sur ses yeux et qu'un corps chaud se colla dans son dos, puis une odeur qu'il connaissait par coeur, qu'il chérissait; celle de Louis.

 

**\- Devine qui c'est?** _Demanda malicieusement sa douce voix._

**\- Hum, laisses moi deviner... Euh... Je dirais un mannequin riche et célèbre qui habite à Londres et qui vient ici pour des photos ? Oui c'est ça !  
**

**\- T'es toujours aussi débile Harry !**

Les mains qui étaient posées sur ses yeux s'enlevèrent alors pour permettre à Harry se tourner et laisser apparaître son meilleur ami qu'il trouva plus beau que jamais. Il le prit dans ses bras, sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, des années qui semblaient une éternité pour le plus jeune. Le mécheux retrouvait enfin son Harry, celui qui lui avait tant manqué, il retrouvé ses cheveux avec lesquels il ne tarda pas à jouer. C'était agréable de retrouver quelque chose qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir perdu; ils n'arrivaient plus à se séparer peu importe le temps, il n'était plus que décor pour eux.

 

**\- Tu veux que je te dises ?** _Murmura alors la voix de Louis à l'oreille du bouclé._

**\- Hum, oui quoi ?**

**\- Tu es encore plus beau qu'à mon départ.**

**\- Et toi encore plus aveugle, regarde toi Tomlinson tu es... Magnifique. Tu a tellement changé, mais tu es toujours aussi petit que moi, certaines choses ne changent pas.  
**

**\- Je vois qu'être séparé de moi ne t'as pas réussit.**

**\- Pas du tout non.** _Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui_ **. Ça m'avait manqué tout ça. Ne me lâche pas Lou.**

**\- Dommage, je suis crevé et j'avais bien envie de passer une nuit dans les bras de meilleur ami mais bon... C'est toi qui décide hein.**

**\- Finalement je préfère largement ta proposition.**

Harry se détacha de Louis en souriant, le mécheux alla saluer le reste de la famille de son meilleur ami et le bouclé fit de même n'oubliant pas de faire une remarque sur le fait que la soeur de Louis avait beaucoup grandit, elle devait avoir quinze ans maintenant. Une fois les retrouvailles faites, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison familiale des Styles, Louis et sa famille allaient loger là le temps que la maison qu'ils avaient acheté soit libre. Ça prendrait au moins trois jours, ce qui ravit de plus belle les deux garçons. Ils étaient aux anges, une sorte de paradis artificiel s'était créé autour d'eux, un monde qui leur appartenait. Entièrement. Ils s'étaient retrouvaient et dieu seul sait à quel point ils en étaient heureux. Un bonheur indéfinissable. Une fois à la maison, le plus vieux suivit Harry jusqu'à sa chambre où il y déposa sa grande valise, il resta là quelques secondes à regarder les multitudes de dessins de son meilleur ami qui étaient accrochés aux murs.

 

**\- Tu es vraiment doué.**

**\- C'est vers toi que vont tout les mérites.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Toutes les peintures, tous les dessins que tu vois là je l'ai ai uniquement fait pour toi. Tu te souviens en quatrième quand tu m'as dit _"Je veux être peintre"_ alors je me suis dis que moi aussi... C'était au moins quelque chose que j'avais de toi, près de moi. **

**\- Harry tu es... Tu es merveilleux, c'est parfait.  
**

**\- C'était une sorte d'hommage au garçon timide qui a fait de ma vie quelque chose de beau, une belle aventure... Un hommage à mon meilleur ami.**

Louis vint s'assoir à ses cotés dans le lit avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, il sentait que Harry en avait besoin; il ressentait son manque. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami se délectant de son parfum qu'il aimait tant, il avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Ils auraient très bien put rester dans cette position durant des heures, Louis caressant les boucles de Harry si la mère de ce dernier n'était pas venu les appeler pour se mettre à table. Ils se levèrent et comme à leurs habitudes, ils s'installèrent à cotés l'un de l'autre; ils étaient inséparables de nouveau. Le repas avait été très chaleureux, il fallait dire que les deux familles se connaissaient depuis un long moment déjà.

 

**\- Alors Harry, tu es content que Louis soit de retour ?** _Demanda la mère du mécheux, connaissant déjà la réponse qui s'affichait sur le visage du brun, comme une évidence.  
_

**\- Si je suis content ? Je suis comblé et encore, c'est un euphémisme.**

**\- On est désolé vraiment, on ne voulait pas vous séparer mais c'était pour le travail. Je sais que vous êtes meilleurs amis et que tu as beaucoup souffert.. Louis aussi d'ailleurs, le nombre de nuit qu'il a passé à pleurer en pensant à toi.**

**\- Maman !** _Râla le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils tandis que le bouclé vint poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

**\- Il faut dire ce qu'il est Lou..**

**\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'était également le cas pour Harry.** _Renchérit le père de ce dernier._

**\- Hum... Mais en même temps on se connaissait depuis la maternelle comment voulez-vous qu'on ne soit pas tristes ? C'est comme perdre cette petite étincelle qui nous permet de survivre.**

Louis tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui enleva la main de sa cuisse tout en lui souriant, alors que les autres reprenaient leur conversation. Ce que venait de dire Harry avait touché profondément le mécheux, il lui sourit lui aussi, s'il savait à quel point il lui avait manqué. Le nombre de nuit blanche qu'il avait passé en pensant ne jamais le revoir un jour, les journées de lycée qu'il avait manqué parce que la joie et la présence des autres devait insupportable au plus haut point, et pourtant il était bel et bien là à coté de lui. Son Harry était enfin là. 

 

 

 

***    *    ***

 

 

**\- Je peux te faire une confidence ?**

**\- Oui..**

**\- Ce matelas fait mal au cul.** _Rit le châtain._ **Et sérieusement tes parents ont vraiment cru que j'allais me priver de ce corps d'Apollon qui se trouve dans le lit juste à coté de moi.**

**\- Tu dois faire erreur sur la personne là Tomlinson !**

**- Ce sont eux qui font une erreur monumentale actuellement.**

Il enleva la fine couverture qui recouvrait son corps pour se lever du matelas qui était installé ausol, il voulait dormir dans le lit de son meilleur ami, dans ses bras, avec lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il enjamba donc le matelas au sol avant de venir rejoindre le bouclé qui lui laissa une place, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Là, il se sentait bien. Beaucoup mieux. Harry déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de sourire.

 

**\- Je t'ai manqué ?**

**\- Quelle question idiote de ta part Hazza.**

**\- Juste pour savoir...**

**\- C'était horrible, si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais l'impression de n'être rien comme un ballon sans air, un soleil sans rayons... Un Louis sans son Harry.**

**\- Je commence sérieusement à croire que la perfection se réincarne en toi Lou...**

**\- Pff...** _Il lui donna un coup de coude qui les fit rire tous les deux._ **Dis, c'est vrai ce que tu as dis au dîner tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Quoi donc ?**

**\- Que me perdre c'était comme perdre cette petite étincelle qui nous permet de survivre ?**

**\- Bien sur... Tu sais, Louis, et puis... Je t'aime plus que le chocolat.**

 Louis avait les larmes aux yeux, pas de tristesse non mais plutôt de bonheur ou de nostalgie. Il vint embrasser la joue de son meilleur ami tout en caressant du bout des doigts le torse nu qui s'offrait à lui. Harry était vraiment devenu un garçon magnifique, bien qu'il l'était déjà avant mais à présent encore plus et Louis ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, il avait l'impression d'être plus fort, de revenir dans le passé à l'époque où ils étaient enfants, il avait l'impression de revivre. Juste entre les bras de... Son coeur se serra doucement et une chaleur envahit son être. L'évidence lui cogna la poitrine. Il l'aimait. Pas comme on aime un meilleur ami ou un frère non il l'aimait comme... On aime un homme digne de ce nom. Louis en était amoureux. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se posait des questions, sur ses sentiments face à Harry, au moins deux longs mois mais maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui il en était sur. L'homme dans ses bras, celui qu'il serrait contre lui, était celui qu'il désirait. Mais l'élever à ce niveau là signifier mettre un terme à leur amitié si unique.

Il faisait jour et la lumière éclairé la chambre lorsque Louis fut réveillé, on le secouait par l'épaule. Il grogna, se tournant à mainte reprise dans le lit avant de reconnaitre l'odeur du bouclé près de lui. 

 

**- Lou... Lou... Allez belle au bois dormant, debout!**

**\- Hum, laisses moi dormir..** _Grogna-t-il une fois de plus._

**\- Je ne peux pas où je vais m'attirer les foudres de ta mère et je n'ai pas tellement envie.**

**\- Il est quelle heure ?**

**\- Quatorze heures, et tu dois aller aider tes parents à décharger le camion de déménagement qui se trouve devant votre nouvelle maison.**

**\- Je bouge seulement si tu me promets de venir avec moi.**

**\- Promis, juré.**

**\- On ne résiste pas au charme de Louis, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Tu sais très bien que tu es irrésistible.**

Louis secoua la tête en soupirant, il ne voulait pas bouger à dire vrai il voulait rester dans le lit de Harry à profiter de la chaleur de ses bras. C'est tout. Mais ce n'était pas possible, une prochaine fois peut-être. Il prit quelques affaires dans sa valise alors que que le bouclé s'assit dans son lit, puis le plus vieux s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Il devait faire vite, sinon il allait avoir des reproches de sa mère. Il ne lui fallut donc qu'une demie heure pour se préparer avant de sortir tout propre, Harry était toujours allongé dans son lit. Il avait attendu son retour, Louis prit place à ses côtés pour enfiler ses chaussures alors que le plus jeune guettait le moindre de ses gestes. Il lui sourit tendrement, ils étaient heureux comme ça. 

 

**\- Je suis sûr qu'un corps comme le tiens doit attirer beaucoup la foule.**

**\- Tu sais bien que mon corps ne veut que le tiens Lou.** _Rit Harry en le poussant doucement._

**\- Calme tes tensions, ça fait peur.**

Il avait dit tout ça en rigolant mais ne pensait aucunement sa phrase, à dire vrai il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser mais il ne fit rien. Parce qu'il savait qu'un tel acte gâcherait leur amitié. On toqua à la porte, ce qui le sauva bien heureusement, c'était la soeur de Louis qui venait leur dire de se dépêcher. Le mécheux lui sourit et sortit assez vite de la pièce, Harry fit de même pour le rejoindre mais la jeune fille le retenu alors par le bras. Il se stoppa et la regarda un moment, elle attendait que son frère s'éloigne. 

 

**\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?**

**\- Bien sur, c'est comme mon grand frère.**

**\- Non, pas comme ça... Tu es amoureux de lui ?**

**\- Qu... Quoi mais... Enfin non !** _Bégaya-t-il surprit._

**\- Je le vois bien Harry, faut pas le cacher. La manière dont tu t'es jeté sur lui hier à la gare, les regards tendres que tu lui fais... Je le sais, et lui aussi le sait mais il ne dit rien parce qu'il est bien trop bête et fier pour se rendre compte qu'il est dans le même cas que toi. Il est amoureux de toi mais il ne veut pas te le dire, pas peur de gâcher votre amitié, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec aucun autre garçon ou aucune autre fille.**

**\- Je... Euh... Je...**

**\- Oui, je viens surement de t'ouvir les yeux... Tu viens de réaliser que tu as perdu la moitié de ta vie à chercher la personne qui te convenait alors qu'elle était devant tes yeux. En partie du moins. Il ne peut être heureux qu'avec toi, et inversement. Alors vas le voir le voir si tu l'aimes vraiment, s'il compte pour toi. Cours, rattrape le. Et avoues lui ce que tu as sur le coeur surtout..**

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il restait planté là bouche bée face aux dires de la jeune fille.. Mais au fond elle avait totalement raison, durant l'absence de Louis le bouclé avait cherché une personne capable de le rendre heureux, de lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin, quelqu'un qui lui apportait la joie et l'amour. Aussi bien homme que femme avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il était gay... Depuis le début, cette personne était devant ses yeux, Louis. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt, quel idiot. Et depuis combien de temps le mécheux était-il amoureux de lui? Trop longtemps. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de la soeur de son meilleur ami avant de sortir à la recherche du plus vieux, il devait tout lui dire. Il sortit de chez lui et le vit marcher doucement vers sa nouvelle maison. Il se mit à courir, le plus vite possible, il n'était pas bien loin mais son habitation non plus. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il saisit son bras le força à se retourner et l'attira contre lui.

 

**\- Hazza, qu'est ce que tu fais enc...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des lèvres charnues vinrent se poser avec envie sur les siennes. Enfin. La libération. L'évasion. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, ce moment où des milliers de choses se produisaient en lui, où son coeur explosait parce qu'il l'aimait mais que durant quatorze ans il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, aucun des deux d'ailleurs. Louis répondit à son baiser voulant lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il était prêt à aller décrocher la Lune pour son bonheur, sa soeur sortit elle aussi de la maison et sourit face à la scène qui se déroulait non loin d'elle. Ils étaient tellement beaux ensemble, c'était tellement plus simple de se dire la vérité plutôt que de vivre dans l'ombre d'un amour secret. Harry posa son front contre celui du plus vieux, tout était allé si vite mais... Ce fut un échange de magique. Unique. 

 

**\- Harry je...**

**\- Laisses moi commencer... Louis je t'aime plus que le chocolat. Non en fait non, je t'aime tout court. Oui, voilà c'est ça. Je t'aime. Tu vas surement me prendre pour un parfait imbécile, parce que c'est égoïste de ma part de t'avouer ça alors que je prend le risque de mettre fin à notre amitié et...  
**

**\- J'aurais dû te le dire avant aussi.** _Le coupa le châtain._ **Depuis qu'on a été séparé j'ai eu un sentiment bizarre puis ensuite j'ai su que c'était toi. T'as toujours eu quelque chose de spécial Harry, tu étais le garçon calme qui est venu me parler, qui m'a donné un lion en plastique, tu es celui avec qui j'ai partager tout autant mon goûter que ma vie. Tu es l'homme que tout le monde veut, tu es... Celui qui a changé ma vie Harry. Et si je ne peux pas t'avoir, parce que tu veux préserver notre amitié, alors je préfères m'en aller maintenant parce que je t'aime et que ça me ferait trop mal de te voir avec un autre que moi.  
**

**\- T'as fini de raconter des conneries Tomlinson! Maintenant écoutes moi, lui tu vois.** _Dit-il en portant la main du mécheux à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur_ **. Et bien il bat pour toi, il n'est qu'à toi et à personne d'autre. Je crois qu'il t'est destiné depuis le début Louis.**

 


End file.
